


Beautiful Surprise

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit and the Captain attempt to bake a cake for Ella.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Surprise

Kit was determined to do this. Ella had been baking for him so much lately that he felt he owed her a favor. And besides, he'd do anything to make her smile. So one sunny morning, he and the Captain sneaked into the castle kitchens and took out the recipe book, looking for a recipe of a cake.

"I'm not sure about this", the Captain pointed out as he watched Kit flip through the pages. "You can barely make soup."

"Making soup is hard", Kit said. "And even if it doesn't come out as perfect, it doesn't matter. Ella will love it regardless."

The Captain chuckled. "She'll love you regardless. Not so sure about the cake."

Kit ignored him, and after a moment of looking through the recipes, they landed on the easiest looking cake in the book. The Captain took out the ingredients while Kit searched for a bowl. And so they started.

At the beginning it seemed as easy as anything, but then, as they were supposed to figure out how to put the ingredients together, they got confused. Neither of them had ever really spent any time in the kitchen, so they were not familiar of the ways. 

And they definitely were not aware of the fact that there was a difference between putting two spoonfuls of sugar and tossing the amount that looked like two spoonfuls. They were basically just dashing around the kitchen, trying their best to mimic what they had seen chefs do all their lives. 

And in the end they ended up with a wet, white mess that was barely standing.

"I...", Kit groaned. "It could look worse."

"How?" The Captain turned to look at his friend. "How about we admit defeat and ask the cooks to come here to make an actual cake?"

"No!" Kit said. "No. I am doing this. It has to be me", he said in determination. "Let's just take this to the dining hall." Together they carried the wobbly mess into the private dining room, where Ella was already waiting.

Her eyes widened as she saw it. At first she had thought the two had somehow managed to gather snow from outside and put it on a plate. As she saw the smile on her husband's face, she realized that they had been making a cake for her. 

"Oh, Kit", she smiled brightly as they set it down in front of her.

"I'll leave you two alone", the Captain smirked. "Apologies, miss." With that he walked off.

Kit smiled, turning to look at Ella. "Do you like it?"

He looked so innocent and so excited as he watched Ella that she did not have the heart to even laugh. He had taken the time to make the cake for her, and because of that she absolutely adored it. Just like she adored him.

"I love it", she nodded, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you."

"Good", Kit smiled. "Now, let's taste it!"

It turned out that Kit and the Captain had mistaken salt for sugar, but nevertheless Ella ate every bite, a genuine smile on her face through the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've done a request like this before? To be honest I can't even tell anymore :P anyways, it was a lot of fun to write :)


End file.
